


Hospital

by Karl1n



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl1n/pseuds/Karl1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horribly injured Akihito ends up in hospital , Asami is outraged. Akihito's father appears to be the culprit, what will asami do to avenge his husband? How will their lives be affected when it's revealed that Akihito is disable?(currently being rewritten, first rewritten chapter scheduled for september/december)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hospital

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito is in ends up in hospital, what happened?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
My note: I don't know if I will add another chapter, it depends on if anybody likes it…

 

The first thing Takaba saw when he woke up was a white room. A white wall, ceiling and white floor. From experience he knew that every singel time he had seen a white room so far he would find out that he was in hospital. He tried getting up and was shocked finding out he couldn’t. After trying for about 15 minutes he was finally able to push himself up, to fall right back on the bed again when his head started hurting. Akihito gasped, giving a scream. Seeing a shadow appear at the door before passing out again.

 

Four months earlier…

 

Asami rushed through the hospital doors, his kitten had been hurt. That was all that was on his mind, he would make the person that dared to hurt his pet pay. And how, he would make the guy suffer so bad he would wish he was dead. He entered the doctors office, he gave the man sitting at the table a deathly glare. The man looked afraid, but quickly recovered. This annoyed the worried Asami, he tended to get annoyed at anyone and anything when he was worried. His men knew this so they quickly asked there boss to sit. The man started talking “Mr Takaba’s condition is very bad, his injuries are life threatening.” The man got on Asami’s nerves, this wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Sure Akihito had been injured before, but never to a extend which endagred his life. 

“What are his injuries exactly?” The doctor breather out” Both of his legs are broken in multiple places, he was stabbed in 8 different places. His left arm was broken and his shoulder was dislocated. He has a concussion and a cerebral hemorrhage. His body is covered in bruises and his eyes where badly injured.” Asami fellt his rage take controle. In less then a second he had smacked the man against the wall with his hands around the man his neck. He realiced what he was doing just in time and he realiced the man. The man fell coughing on the floor. “Where is Akihito?” The man answerd in a smorthered voice “He is in the ICU he isn’t allowed to have visitors yet…” Asami ignored the man, he needed to see his kitten…


	2. Ch 2: Too many doors

Chapter 2: Too many doors  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito is in ends up in hospital, what happened?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
Warning: OOC

My note: So sorry for the late, LATE update. I was working on my story pregnant. I have limited medical knowledge so there may be mistakes about how it really works in a hospital. But please bear with it.

Asami opened the door and crossed the hallway to the ICU. He pushed the big folding doors open and entered a hall which was used as a waiting area for family or relatives. He continued walking and pretended as if he didn’t hear the nurse calling him saying he wasn’t allowed to go further. There were multiple brightly colored signs telling him that only authorised personnel was allowed, he completely ignored the signs and opened another pair of folding doors and entered a hallway with on eather side multiple doors leading to shared rooms. He looked at the name plates hanging next to each door telling who was in there. There where quite a lot of people walking in and out of rooms, both nurses, doctors and family. It surprised him, wasn’t this the ICU, how could people recover like this. With all those sounds?! Asami had asked for Akihito to be placed in a separate room but the doctor had told him they didn’t have any, if Aki had been sleeping in a separate room the search would have gone much faster. After Asami had checked all plates he walked to the door opposite to the one he had entered through, the door led to the quarantine area for patients with contagious diseases or ones who needed to be separated so there injuries couldn’t be infected by bacteria. 

As Asami opened the next set of doors he was slightly surprised by the lack of security in the entire hospital. Except from the nurse nobody had tried to stop him yet. It was probably because it looked like he knew where he was going, people normaly got supicious of someone when that person was acting strange of out of place. Asami was walking more like he owned the place and because of the dangerous aura around him people didn’t want to bother the man. They just asummed he was there to visite someone, which he was indeed doing but without being actually allowed too. 

The room he had now entered was a desinfection room, there were multiple dressing rooms to switch your cloth for cheap blue suits. There was a guard sitting behind a desk watching TV while eating a bag of chips, not what you would call tight security. The man slowly turned around and glanced at Asami before deciding that the man was safe and turning back to the soccergame on the TV.

Asami stared at the man with a disgusted look, the guard might as well not be there. The man’s entire appearance screamed USELESS, the guard’s oily long hair looked like a sad animal had committed suicide on his head. The guard was extremely overweight and his skin was full of pimples. To make matters worse he was clearly wearing an uniform that hadn’t been washed in a long, LONG time. It was covered in sweat stains, crumbs and other food remains. 

Asami grabbed one of the blue suits that was about his size. He undressed in a dressing room and placed his own cloths in a basket. He kept his gun on him, he had to hand his cloths to the guard and he didn’t want the idiot to know he had a weapon on him. If he knew he probably wouldn’t allowed to go further. There was that reason and Asami simply didn’t feel quite as safe without his gun.

The guard who’s name was apparently Gilbert, according to his nameplate pointed to another door in the room. “You need to desinfect your hands and get a medical mask. In the room there is another door leading to a hallway with the rooms for the patients. Who are you visiting anyway?” Asami had a hard time keeping his anger in check, though he didn’t show it he was be on pissed. He just wanted to see Akihito as fast as possible, he didn’t have time for a conversation with a pig. “My lover, thank you for the help.” The guard looked slightly insulted at Asami’s annoyed voice and turned his head back to his TV in outrage. Asami felt the urge to shoot the man at the spot but he didn’t, he wasn’t looking for trouble.

He entered the next room and started to desinfect his hands, he dried them and grabbed a medical mask before leaving the room. He entered the long hall way and wondered why the hell the hospital had so many doors. The rooms in the hallway all had big windows, so you could see the person lying in the room and didn’t need to enter it. That was handy because some patients wheren’t allowed to have visitors. 

Asami walked past the doors on the left side, Akihito was in none of them. He started at the beginning of the right side and checked the sighs. After passing 9 of the 11 rooms he started to wonder if he was at the right place, the doctor had said they didn’t have any separated rooms didn’t he? Asami finally stopped in front of the nameplate of the last room ‘Takaba Akihito’ 

 

M/N: Such a sort chapter, if any of you have read my other stories you know that it is normal for me to write such short chapters. Please don’t complaine about the ch’s being to short cause short ch’s have a lot of advantages. Anyway please reviewe.


End file.
